


brand new cure for lonely

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakup, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Masturbation, Past Scott/Allison - Freeform, Post Kanima, Post S2, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was the one with the supernatural heightened senses but Allison always knew when he was outside her window, lurking to make sure she was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brand new cure for lonely

**Author's Note:**

> For day SIX of Merry Month of Masturbation!

Scott was the one with the supernatural heightened senses but Allison always knew when he was outside her window, lurking to make sure she was okay.

If he didn't come by almost every night, since about a week after he kissed her forehead and walked out of her room, she probably would have broken. Would've gone to him and begged for him to take her back because she missed him and needed him and he was a good thing in her life and _god_ the last thing Allison felt about herself was good.

She didn't want to think what it made her that because she knew Scott wasn't doing any better without her that she didn't fold. 

At first it bugged Allison, thinking that Scott wasn't respecting her wishes to be left alone. That she needed to deal with things on her own and be her own person, figure out who that was anymore. 

But Scott had nothing less than an unfailingly big heart and she could never stay angry at him for long, not like she'd been. She never wanted to feel that kind of hatred in her heart ever again. It was a monstrous, larger-than-life feeling that she still couldn't shake.

Allison came to rely on the prickle of her hair rising at the back of her neck around the same time every night. Her window was always open, maybe subconsciously a silent invitation for him to come inside one of these times. Maybe an apology.

Chris spoke to the school and worked out a plan for Allison to make up some missed assignments and redo the ones she did poorly on in the aftermath of her mother's death and... everything. Her days were spent at the public library where she wouldn't be distracted. By the temptation to sleep for days on end or the memories of simpler times.

At night she ate dinner with her father, read, practiced weapon technique, looked into meditation ... anything to stay busy and keep her hands occupied. To quiet her screaming mind.

"I'll only be gone for a couple hours," Chris explained one random Tuesday evening. He'd barely left the house when Allison was home since Gerard and Jackson and that fucking night.

"Dad, I'll be fine," Allison reassured him, sounding stronger than she felt inside. She kissed his cheek and watched him leave, waved as he backed down the driveway.

Allison paced the downstairs, wondering if this was how a caged animal felt. She shook her hands out, as if trying to shake the excess jumble of energy from her body. Her thoughts weren't much better and they were building on each other, becoming an anxious tower of Jenga, waiting to topple over.

She wasn't much better in her room, staring at those four now-blank walls. Nothing to anchor her back to anything resembling herself.

She pulled open dresser drawers to find a pair of shorts, maybe a run would calm her nerves even if she could only go around her own block twenty times for fear of seeing anyone from the pack for the first time.

She pulled a pair from a bottom drawer, then did a double take and her cheeks flushed. Kate continued to haunt them, it seemed.

 Allison remembered when Kate presented her with the vibrator, explaining to the mortified sixteen year-old that her sexuality was nothing to be ashamed or scared of and to use it, wield it like a weapon. 

It didn't make sense at the time and it stayed hidden in her clothes since then, making the journey with them to Beacon Hills. But now Allison understood better, even if she didn't necessarily agree with it.

She turned the base but nothing happened, batteries long since dead from disuse. She searched her desk drawers and came up with two AA batteries, replaced them and then there was no turning back.

Allison turned off the overhead light but left the lamp on to cast a soft glow in the room. She stropped out of her clothes quickly, before she could let her embarrassment get the better of her. 

Her duvet felt soft under her bare skin as she stretched across it, folding her left leg up and opening herself up just enough.

She reached behind her bed, along the frame where there was enough of a ledge to wedge small things there just in case. She pulled out the small bottle of lube she used with Scott — strawberry flavoured that actually tasted horrible and she remembered laughing and laughing at the look on Scott's face after he tasted it by licking her between the legs after they made love. 

The memory helped Allison sink into the place she wanted to be and she reached between her legs to push a finger inside, feeling herself start to get wet. She turned the vibrator on and ran it slowly down her body, across her nipples, around her bellybutton, down her pelvis where she twitched from ticklishness. 

She moved the plain pink wand around her vulva, getting used to the feeling. She opened her legs more and let it rest against her folds while her other hand flipped the cap to the lube and squeezed some over the vibrator, uncaring of any mess.

She rolled it in the wetness, helping it slide easily over her. The wand was quite inflexible so she thrust two fingers inside while moving the vibrator around her clit, the jolt as soon as it touched her there drawing a low moan from her.

Allison rolled her head on her pillow and stared at the open window, unable to tell if Scott was outside, listening to this. 

She hoped he was.

***

The next morning Allison leaned out her bedroom window to get a good look at the day. It was sunny and warm and felt nice against her bare arms. She looked around, stretching the kinks in her neck and back, and she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Scott had been there the night before, and he was as affected as Allison hoped he'd be. She dumped a glass of water on the ejaculate outside her window, then shut it.

"Dad, we should get away from here for a while," she said over breakfast.

Chris didn't ask any questions. Called his lawyer to put the house on the market and booked two first class tickets to France.

"A summer away is a great idea," he agreed while finishing his eggs.

Allison felt something inside her finally calm, settled against her ribcage. The monster was silenced for the moment.


End file.
